Salahkah Cintaku?
by Piyooo
Summary: "Tuhan, aku mohon padamu. Di kehidupan selanjutnya, bisakah Kau ciptakan ia untuk melengkapi separuh puzzle hatiku...dengan cinta yang benar di mataMu...?" YAOI, BROKEN! HAEHYUK, little angst maybe.


Salahkah Cintaku?

By Piyooo

Genre : romance yaoi, little angst(maybe)

Rate : T

Cast : just HAEHYUK & Im Yoona(hnya nama,jgn dibash ya...)

Disclaimer : terserah mereka berdua mau jadi milik siapa, saya hanya seseorang yang terlalu menyukai HAEHYUK

A/N : *Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh, tempat kejadian ataupun cerita, itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. *Don't bash please, jika ada yang kurang berkenan bisa dibicarakan baik2.

#Haaahh, sprtinya saya sdang bernafsu(?) bikin broken! HaeHyuk. Efek dr lagi suka dengerin lagu meloow+sedih. Mianhae yg kmren saya buat nangis#hehe. Kali ini, jika kalian nangis lg, berarti saya brhasil#smirk. Klo kmren Eunhyuk yg pergi, skrang Donghae yg pergi, jd adil(?). Sekedar saran, jika ada silahkan putar list song ini :

* I Do by Westlife

* Unbreakable by Westlife

* Rapuh by Agnes Monica

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

_so please believe me,_

_for these words i say are true_

_and don't deny me,_

_a lifetime loving you_

_if you ask will i be true_

_do i give my all to you_

_then i will say i do..._

Terlihat seorang namja manis tengah asyik bersenandung sambil menyiapkan makan malam di dapur di dalam rumah sederhana miliknya. Eunhyuk, namja manis dengan surai _blonde _itu terlihat begitu bahagia. Wajahnya berseri-seri dan sesekali terlihat merona karena imajinasinya sendiri. _Haaahh...sebenarnya apa yang sedang dibayangkannya hingga wajahnya merona seperti itu? _Yang pasti bukan hal 'aneh-aneh' yang sering teman-temannya duga tentang dirinya selama ini. Boleh saja di luaran sana ia dikenal _yadong,_ _pervert _dan suka melihat film '_you know what' _,tapi sesungguhnya ia adalah _namja _pemalu. Tipe orang yang pipinya langsung merona hanya dengan satu kecupan ringan dari sang kekasih. Kekasih? Tentu saja ia punya. Sedari tadi kekasihnya itulah yang menjadi objek imajinasinya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum sendiri memikirkan kejadian-yang mungkin-akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Tiba-tiba pipinya memanas, jemarinya yang lentik menangkup pipi putih mulus yang sering dikecup secara diam-diam oleh sang kekasih. Ia merona lagi.

"_Aigooo! _Hentikan imajinasi liarmu itu, Lee Hyukjae. Jangan bersikap memalukan seperti ini." Eunhyuk memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya sendiri, berharap imajinasi yang disebutnya 'liar' tadi menghilang dari otaknya. Tapi sedetik kemudian gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika ia teringat sesuatu...

"Donghae akan melamarku, benarkah? Aaahh, aku senang sekali. Sungguh, seperti mimpi rasanya. Tapi cincin itu nyata..."

Eunhyuk masih saja tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Imajinasi tentang Donghae-sang kekasih-yang akan melamarnya benar-benar membuatnya terbang ke langit ketujuh. Jangan menuduhnya terlalu percaya diri berimajinasi seperti itu. Dua hari yang lalu, sebelum kekasihnya berangkat ke Mokpo untuk mengunjungi sang _eomma, _Eunhyuk tidak sengaja menemukan kotak cincin di saku jaket Donghae saat ia merapikannya. Dan saat ia membuka kotak itu, ia terkejut. Donghae dengan sebentuk cincin perak bertahtakan berlian berwarna _blue sapphire-_warna favoritnya, apalagi yang bisa dipikirkannya selain kekasih _childish_nya itu akan melamarnya. Ditambah tadi pagi Donghae mengirim pesan singkat bahwa ia akan tiba di Seoul nanti malam setelah dua hari ini berada di Mokpo. Katanya ingin berbicara sesuatu. Itulah sebabnya ia terlihat sibuk menyiapkan semuanya. Setiap orang pasti ingin _moment _indahnya menjadi sempurna dan berkesan, _right?_

Tapi sejenak senyum manis itu menghilang dari wajahnya.

"_Eomma..." _panggilnya lirih.

Bukan, Eunhyuk bukan memanggil _eomma_nya. Orang tuanya sudah tiada sedari ia kecil. Bahkan ia lupa seperti apa wajah orang tuanya. Tidak ada satupun foto atau apapun yang bisa membuatnya ingat tentang keluarganya. Ia dibesarkan di panti asuhan, katanya _appa _dan _eomma _beserta _noona_nya meninggal karena kecelakaan(mianhae appa/eomma+noonanya hyuk,ini hnya fiksi. Saya selalu berharap kalian selalu sehat,amien). Yang dilirihkannya tadi adalah _eomma _Donghae. Ya, _eomma. _Tentu saja ia harus memanggil _yeoja _berhati malaikat yang telah mengadopsinya itu dengan sebutan _eomma. _Bingung? Baiklah aku ceritakan. Pengurus panti mengatakan, sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu, Eunhyuk kecil yang saat itu berusia lima tahun datang dengan diantar seorang _yeoja _paruh baya yang mengatakan ingin menitipkan Eunhyuk kecil di panti asuhan ini. _Yeoja _itu mengatakan orang tua Eunhyuk meninggal karena kecelakaan beserta _noona_nya dan sudah tidak ada keluarga lain yang dimiliki Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri tidak ingat atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak tahu siapa _yeoja _yang telah menitipkan-membuang-nya ke panti asuhan. Ia tidak perduli. Toh, dengan kejadian ini ia bisa bertemu Donghae. Rumah Donghae dengan panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal hanya dibatasi lapangan rumput yang tidak terlalu luas. Sering bertemu di lapangan itu, saling tanya nama, umur yang hanya berjarak hitungan bulan, sering bermain bersama, membuat keduanya dekat dan akrab. Sampai suatu hari, beberapa bulan setelah kedatangan Eunhyuk, Donghae yang anak tunggal, (mian donghwa oppa,utk kbtuhan cerita saya tiadakan dirimu. But u're the best hyung for uri hae) karena sang _appa _sudah tiada dan sang _eomma _yang tidak ingin menikah lagi, merengek pada sang _eomma _agar ia bisa membawa Eunhyuk terus bersamanya. Dan sang _eomma _mengabulkan keinginannya.

Dari situlah Eunhyuk dan Donghae semakin dekat dan tidak bisa dipisahkan. Di mana ada Eunhyuk, di situ ada Donghae. Semakin lama, semakin dewasa, semakin mengerti apa itu cinta, kedekatan mereka mulai 'berbeda'. Di saat remaja-remaja lain sibuk berkencan dan gonta-ganti pacar, mereka lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di kamar sambil tidur berpelukan dan tidak ada yang namanya _yeoja. _Hanya ada kata '_saranghae' _yang kemudian berbalas dengan '_nado saranghae'. _Setelahnya bibir itu akan bertemu dan saling melumat untuk menyalurkan rasa yang tak bisa terucap kata. Sang _eomma _pun tidak curiga, ia hanya menganggap kedekatan putra-putranya adalah wajar. Mengingat Donghae yang anak tunggal dan Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak punya saudara. Tapi 'kedekatan' mereka terbongkar saat mereka lulus _high school _dan memutuskan meneruskan pendidikan di Seoul dengan tinggal serumah di sana.

"_Eomma, mianhae..._aku sudah membuatmu kecewa. Tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini, setelah semua kasih sayang seorang ibu yang sudah _eomma _berikan untukku. _Mianhae, _tapi aku mencintainya..."

Eunhyuk ingat, hari itu seperti hari terburuk dalam hidupnya dan mungkin juga Donghae. Apa yang lebih buruk saat _eomma_nya memergoki dirinya tengah tidur berpelukan di atas ranjang dalam keadaan _naked _dengan seorang _namja _yang tidak lain adalah saudaranya sendiri, meski tanpa hubungan darah. Tapi tetap saja ini salah. Mereka sama-sama _namja, _hubungan seperti ini masih sangat tabu di Korea. Saat itu sang _eomma _hanya diam, namun dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca, ada setumpuk kekecewaan di sana. Setelahnya sang _eomma _masih mengunjungi putra-putranya, meski tidak sesering dulu. Dan yang pasti tidak sehangat dulu lagi. Sampai dua tahun terakhir ini sang _eomma_ tidak pernah berkunjung lagi. _Eomma _sakit. Ia tahu dan sadar, sang _eomma _sakit-sakitan karena memikirkan Donghae dan dirinya. Bohong kalau ia tidak merasa bersalah, tapi ia juga ingin egois untuk cintanya. Kini merekalah yang sering berkunjung ke Mokpo, tapi lebih sering Donghae sendiri. Entahlah, Donghae sering melarangnya untuk ikut.

"Semoga _eomma _selalu sehat. _Mianhae, eomma..._tapi aku mohon restuilah kami. Aku sangat mencintai Donghae, _eomma..."_

Eunhyuk menghapus airmata yang sempat menggenang di sudut matanya. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Bukankah Donghae akan melamarnya? Ia harus terlihat sempurna di depan Donghae. Ia menghirup nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. _Eomma _akan baik-baik saja. Suatu saat nanti sang _eomma _pasti akan setuju. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Pasti.

_Eh? Tapi kenapa Donghae belum pulang? _Eunhyuk melihat penunjuk waktu yang tertera di layar _handphone_nya. Hampir jam sembilan malam. Seharusnya Donghae sudah pulang sekitar satu jam lalu. Terlalu larut mengenang masa lalu membuatnya lupa waktu. _Bagaimana ini, masakannya sudah mulai dingin? _batinnya khawatir. Mungkin ia harus menghubungi Donghae. Ia cemas, takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sang kekasih. Tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak.

_This love is unbreakable, it's unmistakable, and each time i look in your eyes i know why~_

Belum sempat jarinya menekan angka satu-_speed dial _untuk Donghae-_handphone_nya lebih dulu berbunyi. Dilihatnya layar _touchscreen_nya.

'_My Fishy' is calling..._

Ternyata kekasihnya itu sudah menghubunginya lebih dulu. Tanpa ragu Eunhyuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Yeoboseyo..._Hae, kau di mana? Kenapa belum pulang?"

'...'

"Hae? _Yeoboseyo..."_

Eunhyuk memandang sekilas layar _handphone_nya, masih tersambung. Kenapa Donghae diam saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu? _Oh, my God...!_

"Hae, kau baik-baik saja? Bicaralah...jangan membuatku takut."

'_...ne, aku baik-baik saja.'_

DEG!

Eunhyuk terpaku. Kenapa suara Donghae terasa begitu...dingin? _Ah, mungkin Donghae terjebak macet, jadi kekasihnya pulang telat dan bad mood, _pikirnya positif. Tapi ini sudah cukup malam, masihkan jalanan macet?

"Kau di mana? Kenapa belum pulang? Aku menunggumu, Hae..."

'...'

"Hae, kau tid-"

'_Jangan menungguku. Aku masih di Mokpo.'_

"Mokpo? _Waeyo, _Hae? Kau bilang akan pulang malam ini."

'_Aku...tidak bisa pulang.'_

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Eunhyuk sedikit kecewa. Ia sudah susah-susah menyiapkan semua ini. Perasaannya pun semakin kacau dan tidak enak. Apa terjadi sesuatu? _Eomma?_ "Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu, Hae. Benarkah tidak bisa pulang malam ini? Apa _eomma _baik-baik saja?"

'_Eomma baik-baik saja. Eomma...lebih sehat sekarang. Mian, aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini...'_

"_Waey-..."_

_'...dan seterusnya...aku tidak akan kembali ke Seoul.'_

DEG DEG DEG

Tidak kembali ke Seoul? Ke-kenapa? Eunhyuk mulai cemas. Nada suara Donghae yang dingin membuatnya takut. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"A-apa maksudmu, Hae?"

'_Aku-...'_

"..."

Waktu yang berlalu setiap detiknya seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak kapan saja. Dan jawaban dari Donghae yang terdengar samar-samar di telinganya benar-benar menghancur-leburkan hatinya.

'_Aku sudah melamar Yoona kemarin. Aku akan menikah dengannya minggu depan. Setelahnya aku akan pindah ke Jepang, jadi aku tidak bisa kembali ke Seoul.'_

Sepertinya Donghae mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Tapi butuh beberapa kali tarikan nafas untuk Eunhyuk mencerna ucapan Donghae. Melamar? Menikah dengan Yoona? Jepang? Tidak kembali ke Seoul? Apa ia salah dengar? Apa kekasihnya ini sedang bercanda? Tapi ini bukan _April Mop,_ bahkan ini sudah memasuki bulan Juni. Dan ini sama sekali tidak lucu, bahkan ia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Jangan bercanda, Hae. Kau tahu, ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Kau-"

'_AKU TIDAK SEDANG BERCANDA, LEE HYUKJAE! AKU SERIUS!'_

"..."

TES TES TES

Eunhyuk membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, mencegah isakan keluar dari bibirnya yang sedari tadi ia gigit. Ia menangis sekarang. Donghae yang biasanya berbicara lembut membentaknya? Donghae yang biasanya memanggilnya dengan manis meneriakkan namanya dengan lantang? Dan Donghae bilang ia serius dengan ucapannya? Menikah dengan Yoona? Ia tahu siapa Yoona. Im Yoona, _yeoja _yang menyukai Donghae selama masa _high school._ Cantik, baik dan berasal dari keluarga yang terhormat. Meski Donghae selalu menolaknya dengan halus, _yeoja _cantik itu tetap menyukai Donghae.

"H-hae..."

'_Maaf aku membentakmu. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Maaf aku telah menyakitimu. Maaf...maafkan aku...'_

Mendengar suara lirih Donghae yang terdengar penuh keputus asaan membuat air matanya semakin menggenang di sudut matanya, semakin mendesak keluar. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia menahan isak tangisnya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba?

"J-jelaskan padaku..."

'_Kau tahu eomma akhir-akhir ini sering sakit. Eomma sakit karena memikirkan kita, Hyuk. Mungkin eomma hanya diam saja selama ini, tapi aku tahu eomma terluka dan kecewa dengan hubungan kita. Eomma hanya terlalu menyanyangi kita, hingga ia hanya diam saja mengetahui semuanya...'_

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya keras. Membiarkan rasa asin dan karat dari cairan merah pekat yang berasal dari bibirnya yang luka terasa di lidahnya. Ia bukannya tidak tahu. Ia hanya ingin mempertahankan cintanya, Donghaenya. Salahkah ia? Tentu saja. Ia sangat tahu ia memang salah. Tapi...

"..."

'_Aku hanya punya eomma dan kau di dunia ini. Kalian sama berharganya untukku. Dan sekarang aku harus memilih. Dan aku...'_

"Kau tidak memilihku..."

'_Hyuk...'_

"...dan memang seharusnya begitu."

Matanya sudah membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Bibirnya berdarah karena terlalu keras ia gigit. Seharusnya Eunhyuk sadar siapa dirinya. Seharusnya Eunhyuk tahu diri, ia hanyalah anak malang yang kebetulan bertemu dengan _yeoja _berhati malaikat yang dengan tulus menyuruhnya memanggil _eomma. _Bukannya menikam dari belakang dengan membuat sang _eomma_ terluka dan kecewa.

'_Hyuk..gwaenchana?'_

"_Ne, nan...g-gwaenchana."_

Bohong jika ia baik-baik saja. Eunhyuk terluka...sangat dalam.

'_Tentang Yoona...ia yeoja yang baik, aku...aku yakin ia akan bisa menjadi istri yang baik juga dan ibu yang baik untuk anak kami kelak. Selama ini ia yang dengan tulus merawat dan menjaga eomma.'_

Jadi ini alasan kenapa ia tidak boleh ikut ke Mokpo mengunjungi sang _eomma..._Yoona? Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. Dan sekarang lukanya yang menganga terasa seperti ditaburi garam. Perih...perih sekali...'Kami'? Tidak ada 'kita' lagi...Dan cincin itu...

"_N-ne. _Yoona, _yeoja _yang baik. Cincin _blue sapphire _itu...untuknya?"

'...'

"Benarkah?"

'_Ne. Aku...aku menikah minggu depan. Eomma memintamu datang. Tapi aku mohon...jangan datang. Jangan datang, Hyuk...aku tidak akan sanggup.'_

Baru beberapa saat lalu Eunhyuk membayangkan Donghae melamarnya, memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Membayangkan pernikahannya dengan Donghae...tapi sekarang...Donghae tidak melamarnya. Donghae tidak memakaikan cincin itu di jarinya. Dan tidak ada pernikahannya dengan sang kekasih. Seperti inikah rasanya dihempaskan dari langit ke tujuh ke dasar jurang terdalam yang terjal dan berkarang. Sakit...sesak...tapi tidak bisa mati.

"Aku...tidak akan datang."

'_Setelah menikah, aku akan pindah ke Jepang. Eomma akan ikut bersamaku. Eomma sangat menyayangimu, Hyuk. Ia titip pesan, bahwa selamanya kau tetap putranya. Maaf...kami meninggalkanmu sendiri.'_

Hancur sudah. Keegoisan membuatnya kehilangan dua orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Donghae yang sangat dicintainya, dan sang _eomma _yang sangat disayanginya. Cinta yang salah...Cinta yang terlarang...

"Aku juga menyayangi _eomma. _Se-semoga kau...b-bahagia, Hae."

'_Kau juga harus bahagia, Hyuk. Carilah yeoja yang baik dan cantik. Carilah seseorang yang mencintaimu. Hiduplah dengan baik, berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja.'_

"_Ne...i promise."_

_Yeoja? _Entahlah. Cinta yang lain? Eunhyuk tidak tahu. Hatinya hanya satu dan sudah diberikannya pada Donghae...utuh, seutuhnya.

_'For the last, saranghae...'_

Terakhir? Benarkah ini sudah berakhir?

"_For the last, nado saranghae..._"

_._

_._

_._

Eunhyuk meletakkan _handphone_nya di atas meja perlahan. Kedua lengannya ditumpukan di atas meja. Pandanganya kosong, tapi dari mata indahnya mengalir bulir demi bulir air mata diiringi isak tangis yang sedari tadi ditahannya, hanya tidak ingin Donghae mendengar isaknya dan mengetahui bahwa ia menangis. Kesepuluh jarinya yang bergetar ia tautkan menjadi satu di depan wajahnya.

"Tuhan...aku tahu ini salah. Hiks...tapi a-aku mencintainya, Tuhan. A-aku mencintai _namja..._hiks...bernama Lee Donghae. _Mianhae_...hiks...jika aku menentang takdir yang sudah Kau tetapkan. Tapi aku...a-aku pun tidak mampu menolak perasaan cinta ini...hiks..."

Eunhyuk terus menangis, sesenggukkan diantara curahan hatinya pada sang Tuhan. Diselimuti temaram cahaya lilin yang sengaja disiapkannya untuk '_moment _terindah' yang sempat menjadi imajinasinya tadi. Ditemani menu makan malam kesukaan sang kekasih-masih bisakah ia memanggilnya kekasih?-yang dibuatnya penuh cinta, yang kini benar-benar sudah dingin, sedingin hatinya saat ini.

"Tuhan...hiks...jika memang ini yang terbaik...hiks...a-aku mohon jangan membuatnya sesakit ini...a-aku...aku tidak akan sanggup...Buatlah ini mudah un-untukku...hiks...aku m-mencintainya, Tuhan. Aku mencintai Lee Donghae...hiks..."

Eunhyuk menyerah. Ia telah kalah. Wajahnya ia tundukkan di antara lipatan tangannya. Airmatanya mengalir deras membasahi lengan dan juga meja makan yang menjadi tumpuan dirinya yang tengah rapuh saat ini. Semoga airmatanya akan habis malam ini. Semoga esok hari, ia bisa menyambut pagi dengan segaris senyum manis...Semoga saja...

Beserta seuntai do'a yang sempat dilirihkannya sebelum gelap mimpi merenggut kesadarannya...

.

.

.

_Belum sempat ku membagi kebahagiaanku_

_Belum sempat ku membuat dia tersenyum_

_Haruskah ku kehilangan 'tuk kesekian kali_

_Tuhan kumohon jangan lakukan itu_

_Sebab ku sayang dia_

_Sebab ku kasihi dia_

_Sebab ku tak rela_

_Tak s'lalu bersama_

_Ku rapuh tanpa dia_

_Seperti kehilangan harap_

_Jikalau memang harus ku alami duka_

_Kuatkan hati ini menerimanya...(Rapuh by Agnes Monica)_

_._

_._

_._

Donghae mencengkeram stir mobilnya erat dengan tangan kanannya. Sebelah tangannya yang bergetar masih menggenggam _handphone _yang masih setia berada tepat di samping telinganya. Ya, ia memang sengaja tidak menutup _line _telfonnya. Ia bisa mendengar semua perkataan sang kekas-ah, mantan kekasih? Haruskah ia menyebutnya seperti itu?, yang penuh isak tangis. Ditekannya _icon _berwarna merah di layar _touchscreen handphone_nya dan dilemparnya entah kemana. Ia menghela nafas kasar berkali-kali, memukul-mukul keras dadanya tepat di jantung dengan kepalan tangannya, berharap sedikit saja bisa mengurangi sesak yang dirasa.

"_Mianhae...jeongmal mianhae, _Hyuk. Jangan menangis..._uljima, chagi..."_

Donghae terpaku. Matanya memandang nanar sebuah rumah minimalis di depannya. Lebih tepatnya sosok _namja _bersurai _blonde _yang tengah menyembunyikan wajah penuh airmatanya dengan bahu yang berguncang keras. Sudah berjam-jam ia di sini, berdiam diri di dalam mobilnya. Sedari tadi mengamati kegiatan sang terkasih yang sibuk kesana-kemari menyiapkan makan malam untuknya-dengan pipi merona dan tingkah lucunya-sampai sekarang saat _namja _yang dicintainya menangis tersedu-sedu, melalui kaca jendela dapur. Ia bohong ketika mengatakan masih di Mokpo. Ia memang pengecut, yang hanya mampu bersembunyi. Ia hanya tidak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa sang tercinta mungkin-pasti-menangis dan terluka karenanya, terasa menusuknya begitu dalam, dan tanpa bisa dikendalikanya airmatanya menetes, meski tidak ada isak di sana.

"Tuhan...aku pun mencintainya. Aku tahu tidak sepantasnya aku menentang takdirmu, _mianhae..._tapi cinta ini datang tanpa bisa kucegah. Aku mencintainya...aku mencintai seorang Lee Hyukjae. Tuhan, aku mohon jaga ia untukku..."

Donghae mengusap kasar airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia sadar cinta ini masih untuk sang terkasih, Lee Hyukjae. Tapi ia harus memilih...dan inilah keputusannya, dengan harapan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Beserta seuntai do'a yang sempat dilirihkannya sebelum mobilnya melaju membelah jalanan Seoul yang mungkin terakhir kalinya ia lewati...

.

.

.

"_Tuhan, aku mohon padamu. Di kehidupan selanjutnya, bisakah Kau ciptakan ia untuk melengkapi separuh puzzle hatiku...dengan cinta yang benar di mataMu...?"_

END!

Ehem..hm...#ngatur suara smbil ngusap airmata

Saya pnya twitter loh, baru 2 bulanan ini lah/ketinggalan jaman bnget ya?/tapi saya emng gag trlalu suka social network. Dulu smpet pnya pesbuk jg,tp dah brtahun2 gag prnah saya tengok. Udah lumutan tengglam di smudra pasifik mngkin :P awlny bkin twitter cma buat men-stalk(?) Oppars, tp saya pikir asyik jg pny temen ELF di dunia maya. Bisa chit chat pnjang x lebar = luas tntang oppars dgn ELF lain. So, yg berknan temenan sma saya di twitter or skedar pngen tau rupa author gaje ini, silahkan kunjungi twitter saya at)**PikapiyoPp **mention please, for follback and free chat. Bilang ja dr ffn, psti saya follback.

Buat yg kemren mnta sekuel, mianhae saya tidak bisa. Idenya udah mentok(?), kapok juga bikin sekuel/lirik ff kmren/ancur dah. Sbgai gantinya ini aja ya. Ini OS terpnjang yg prnah saya buat loh...#tepuk tangan,tebar confetti. Ini jg no sekuel ya?

Buat yg kmren sudah review...

SPECIAL THANKS TO : Ururubaek, Elfishy, Anonymouss, sweetyhaehyuk, Amandhharu0522, wildapolaris, Lee Eun Jae, casanova indah, Guest, ressijewelll, jiaehaehyuk, lyndaariezz, RianaClouds...JEONGMAL GOMAWOOOO!

Ada yg namanya slah tulis atau blum kesebut, silahkan beritau saya.

Buat sider jg, gomawo udah mampir(?)...

Okey, pay pay...

See U next ff...


End file.
